Signers, Transform and Roll Out!
by PhantomGalaxy13
Summary: What if... before Yusei Fudo could truly fix his second Duel Runner and head out to Neo Domino City, it gets destroyed by a meteor crash? And what if that Meteor just so happened to be one the most legendary Autobots of all time? [One-shot.] [Up for Adoption if interested.]


Yusei was working hard on his Duel Runner. It was nearly complete, just a few more missing compartments and data files and it would be done.

He wiped the sweat of his brow with his hand before looking at the frame work of the up and coming Motorcycle Vehicle. He frowned as he looked at it, recalling bitter events. How could Jack, one of his closest friend and someone he even considered a brother, steal his previous Duel Runner and his beloved Stardust Dragon card? He always trusted Jack even when the Enforcers fell apart, he, Crow, and Jack were still great friends. So how could he do this? Why would he do that?

It was around this time, Yusei decided he needed some air. It was night out in the Satellite, and Yusei was in the mood to climb. Reaching the top of a ruined and empty building, Yusei looked out into the sea that was separating both the Satellite and Neo Domino City, even here, he could see the lights shining like stars all the way from the Tops place. He wondered what Jack was doing at this moment, before shaking his head and looking up to the skies.

The night sky soothed Yusei Fudo a bit. Its serene twinkling light among the deep dark blue space was rather beautiful under the dark and dreary place of Satellite.

At this moment he looked up, Yusei saw a shooting star. He wasn't young enough to make a wish on it, but at this moment he felt determined. He reached out to the shooting star and pretended to grab it, before mentally stealing himself that he will get Stardust Dragon back.

Something interesting happened at this moment.

Yusei put his fist down, and was surprised to see the shooting star looking slightly larger than when he first placed his hand to obscure his vision.

As he looked at it longer, he was starting to notice that it was still getting bigger.

Then it clicked in his head. That shooting star was heading right towards him! Yusei panicked as it looked to be a huge meteor, like the size of a truck falling down towards him! But then his panic seemed to lessen as he noticed that the trajectory wasn't directly aiming for him. However, it was still coming down fast, and Yusei did not want to be anywhere near the impact zone.

Yusei ducked for cover as he the Meteor crashed nearby, the force of the wind and the explosion making the young man huddle for safety. He was quite glad that he was in a separate place in testing his Duel Runner that was far away from Rally and the others, but because of this, it would have no doubt attracted either the thugs of Satellite or Sector Security, maybe even both of them. So he had to get his Duel Runner out of here fast…

"No…" Yusei spoke with dark realization as he exited the building.

His heart sank as he saw what had happened, and what he misjudged, the Meteor had fallen near the workshop he was hiding his Duel Runner!

Yusei ran towards the crash zone. He was horrified to see that his bike was nearly melted off and crushed from the impact of the meteor! Months of picking up scrap, avoiding security, paying off shady dealers with most of his savings… gone by a cruel twist of luck.

However, fate had something else in store for the man from Satellite. As Yusei, glanced over to the 'meteor' his shock did not stop.

In front of him was not a meteor of rock or stone, but a giant blue and red robot.

"What on earth?!" Yusei cried in shock, almost forgetting about his destroyed Duel Runner as he looked closer at the Robot, despite the flames and the dirt, the bright red and blue colors on the bulky robot were still vivid and clean. Then Yusei noticed something else on the robot, on the ground, was a huge glowing red sword.

"What…" Yusei spoke in utter awe as he took a step closer to the fallen thing. "What are you? A Robot?"

However, at this moment, Yusei noticed that there seemed to be something glowing from inside the chest plate of the bulky humanoid looking robot. It was glowing faintly before it died down. The human wondered what that was until he heard sounds coming from the robot. He stepped back scared, even tripping onto the ground backward as he saw the robot move, and become active. The lights coming from his eyes shining to life as if it was being put back on despite falling from such heights without damage!

"…" The Robot, seemingly back online, stood up, made all lights around him glow, especially two symbols on his front shoulder that looked like a robotic face, and was towering over Yusei more than he ever thought possible. The robot was huge, and it looked down over towards its sword. However, for the first time in his life, Yusei was paralyzed with fear as the robot took back up his blade—making the black haired man fear for his life—but then saw the blade become a part of him and was put away.

The robot's glowing, electronic blue eyes turned to Yusei's blue eyes. For a second, the world was still as the two different beings stared down each other.

Yusei found himself sweating, but something, an inner question that was burning through his fear, came out of his mouth. "Who are you?"

" **I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots.** " The sheer surreal situation made Yusei's mind go overboard. The Robot understood him? More so it answer in an electronic version of his language? How advance was this robot—what was this robot? That sword it had definitely meant it was prepared for battle.

"I… I…" Yusei was at a loss for words because the robot had spoken in his language fluently. Not only that, the way he carried himself, the way his mannerisms looked way to organic to be a complete machine…

" **Is this planet Earth?** " The robot asked, surprising Yusei as to why it would ask such a question.

"Yes. Yes this is Earth." Slowly Yusei stood back up slowly, his eye never leaving the giant Robot in front of him.

The Robot looked up to the night sky. " **Then we have made it after all**."

Yusei had so many question as to what was even going on, but out of all of them, this one came out first. "Are you an alien?"

It was the only way to describe such a robot. A being that fell from space yet looked so technologically advance yet sentient. Yusei always assumed that intelligent life outside would have at least been organic, not metallic. But his mind couldn't find reason as to how a gigantic Robot fell from the sky without even denting, and was now speaking to him fluently as if he was an actual being.

Optimus looked back down at Yusei. " **I believe so in your terms.** "

Was Yusei going crazy? Was he dreaming? He had first lost his Duel Runner (Which at this very moment he still had completely forgot about in favor of the sentient life in front of him.) now he was talking to a robot, a giant robot alien that has

It was at this moment, familiar sounds of sirens brought Yusei back down to earth.

"Tch! Sector Security!" Yusei cried out. At this he turned around and recalled that his Duel Runner was completely destroyed.

The human felt the earth shake a little behind him and saw Optimus glancing over to the broken Duel Runner. His eyes seemed to scan the broken vehicle.

" **Small, but it is necessary.** " Optimus said before the Autobot's entire body compacted, Yusei watching in wonder as the large body transformed into his broken Duel Runner! However, instead of the white and pale red color scheme, Optimus had taken the form of Yusei's Duel Runner with blue accents instead of white and the red color became more vivid and bright.

"Did you just turn into my Duel Runner?" Yusei managed to saw in awe again. How could a giant Robot nearly already taller than three times his size turn into his bike? This was all moving far too fast for him.

" **It is complicated to explain.** " Optimus' voice still came out despite him looking exactly like Yusei's Duel Runner, making Yusei even more flabbergasted than he thought possible. " **But know that it would not be wise to reveal myself in such a manner. We must leave.** "

Yusei felt lost as he saw the Duel Runner open up by itself as if to invite him. The lost man looked to the floor, where he noticed his helmet, while dirty, was still intact from the crash. Still, he had to focus on what would happen if Security was to find him right now, and despite all that was happening, the last thing he needed was going to jail.

The raven haired man felt a little uneasy, especially more so after getting on Optimus and finding out that he was now _exactly_ like his Duel Runner. It unnerved him to say the least since his real Duel Runner was currently on fire and beyond recognition, yet somehow an alien robot had somehow transformed into something even less than half its size in a matter of seconds and copied every single detail as if it was child's play!

Yusei shook his head and booted up the system. Instead of the usual card symbol, it was replaced with a red face that Yusei saw was one of the glowing red symbols on its shoulders. In fact, now that he looked again. There was that symbol again etched to the side of one of his arms rest.

"Right. Let's get out of here." Yusei managed to tell himself as he found out that Optimus was already far more efficient than his almost complete Duel Runner. Despite that, it still felt like his regular Duel Runner from all his practice runs with it. This all felt so surreal, as his body repeated what he had done over to his own Duel Runner, yet his mind was screaming that this was not his vehicle.

He needed to get back at the hang out and rest a bit. This was all too much for him.

* * *

"Oh hey! Yusei's back!" Rally called out as the hum of a familiar Duel Runner came echoing through their hide out.

"Oh Yusei! Thank goodness!" Nervin, the glasses wearing blue haired man called out as the other two along with Rally went up to him. "Did you hear that explosion? And wait? Did you re paint the Runner? The red looks much nicer…"

Yusei got off the bike almost quickly, pacing back at it as if it was some kind of foreign being.

Rally, a small red headed child looked surprised at Yusei. "Yusei, what's wrong?"

" **I believe there is much to talk about**."

Everyone, in utter disbelief, turned to where the voice came from: Yusei's runner.

"Did… did that bike just talk?" The one wearing a bandana, Blitz, asked as he pointed to the bike.

"You all might want to step back." Yusei vaguely warned as he took two cautious steps back, taking Rally with him.

Blitz, Tank, and Nervin looked at Yusei confusingly but followed his directions.

At this, everyone was shocked to see Yusei's bike transform into a much bigger robot that needed to kneel down in order to fit in the old subway area they were in.

The three older men just gapped in shock. Nervin took a step back, Tank fell to the gorund, much like Yusei, and Blitz was just standing there paralyzed.

However…

"Oh. My. God!" Rally cried before stars filled his eyes. "A giant robot! This is so cool!" Rally squealed before running up to Oprtimus and looking around him like an excited kid during Christmas.

Yusei tried to hold him back, but Rally just ran happily towards the giant robot and cooed at how cool it was. He cooed in awe as he pretty much raced from side to side of the robot, asking rapid fire questions that no one could really make out from the excitable child nor were in quite the mental state to catch. Optimus himself didn't quite understand what "Kung-fu action grip and Mega Beam of Justice" was, but question did manage to catch his attention.

"What is your name? Where did you come from?" Rally asked with wide eyes.

" **I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots, a race of Cybertronians from the planet Cybertron.** "

Rally gasped in awe, and amazingly the stars in his eyes just grew three times that day. "You're a robot alien!? THAT'S EVEN COOLER!"

"Y-Y-You're an alien?" Tank stammered as he pointed to Optimus.

" **Perhaps I should start from the beginning.** "

"Yes," Yusei stepped forward, a little more reorganized. "Can you please explain who you are and what is going on?"

" **It will take some time though.** "

"We will listen to whatever you have to say." Yusei spoke out. "First off, my name is Yusei Fudo and these are my friends Blitz, Nervine, Tank, and that one is Rally." The man explained as he introduced everyone to the massive robot.

" **I see. Well then, first you must know of Cybertron, my home world and its history…** "

Everyone, especially Rally was in awe as Prime regaled the tale of Cybertron, once a shinning beacon of its golden age then descending into madness of a Civil War. Yusei felt a sense of familiarity as Optimus told about his friend Megatron who at first had noble intentions, but then revealed his violent nature. The small group of humans listened in awe as an ageless war was raged across their solar system and how it eventually tore apart their home world to the point it was inhabitable, and eventually how they barely escaped with the Decepticons breathing down their neck. (A slight combination of the The Fall of Cybertron Video Game and Tranfromer's Prime back story.)

They all had mixed reactions, most of the older men were still stunned in disbelief, but the fact that a giant talking, sentient robot was speaking did not leave any room for argument. For Rally, he felt sad for Prime, because he must have been tired of all that fighting.

" **The last thing I recalled was fighting Megatron in a duel to the death, before both of our ships were caught in the wormhole's gravitational pull. Seeing as how I ended up here, I must have fallen of trajectory from my companions and the others.** "

"That is unbelievable! We're not just talking to an alien, but a giant, robotic alien leader that can shoot lasers and transform into different vehicles! T-This is history in the making!" Nervine gasped out of shock before he remembered something and looked to the raven haired man. "Hey wait a sec Yusei. If this is Optimus, then where's your duel runner?"

Yusei looked away.

" **If you mean his transportation, I accidentally destroyed on impact. I apologize for that.** " Optimus spoke out.

Yusei was surprised at how kind and humble the robot was, especially considering he was a war general. "You obviously didn't mean it. So don't worry about it."

"But Yusei! You've been working on that Duel Runner for almost two years!" Rally exclaimed. "And the plan is supposed to be next month!"

Optimus seemed to be confused at the pacing of this conversation. " **I apologize. It appears I am not understanding this situation.** "

"Wow does this mean we'll be the first contact in teaching alien life our ways?" Nervine started ponderously. "Where do we begin?"

"Start with the Zero Reverse." Yusei began before everyone looked to him. "Optimus, you told us about your world, so it's fair that we tell you much about our world. But before that you might need a recap of our history as well."

Optimus's eyes shined. While he should start looking for his Autobots, he had no idea of this world's culture or society. The last thing he wanted was to wage a war on both the Decepticons and these Human beings, so making peaceful relations with them would be hopefully beneficial to them.

" **You have listened to my story, so it is only fair that I listen to yours.** "

* * *

In a far and unknown place, one silent being opened his eyes.

"Oh? And what wakes you up old man?" A cocky and arrogant male voice chided.

"Come on Primo, give Jakob a break. Those old gears probably have to crank sometime." A childish and sarcastic tone came out.

The old and silent member of this group activated something, revealing a screen.

"What's eating you up?"

The being stood up and walked towards an pedestal of the strange and technologically advance room they were in.

"There is a large spike of moving of X-Energy in Satellite that was never there before in previous records."

"X-Energy?" The once cocky voice asked with actual surprise in his voice.

"Yes, similar to Ener-D that powers us all and eventually brings out our own doom. However, this energy is far more purified than Ener-D and does not disappear as easily."

"So X-Energy is a different form of Ener-D?" The younger voice asked.

"Its energy was used to puncture the time stream and enter into this era. And we had found it in…"

They all remained silent.

The owner of the cocky voice pointed out, "But when we first found that, Z-One told us that…"

"… Primo. Go to Satellite and hunt down this massive source of X-Energy with extreme Prejudice!"

"I will! For the Grand Design!" Primo stated as he silently left the room.

* * *

In the absolute dead of night, Optimus Prime stood out under a broken and old freeway as his optics zoomed in on the bright city across the sea—Neo Domino City.

He glanced over to Yusei. " **So you need to get there soon, correct?** "

"It's not really necessary. I could simply… start from scratch all over again." He sighed as those words escaped his mouth.

" **No. I will help you get to this Neo Domino City.** " Optimus spoke out, surprising Yusei.

"But Optimus, you said that you needed to find your people soon if your enemies were right on top of them!" Yusei spoke out. From what Optimus said, he had an urgent cause to solve soon, so why would he help settle a personal score between him and Jack?

" **Then perhaps we can help one another. My scans show that I am unable to connect to any of my com links due to a strange interference on this planet. And from what you described, I am more than likely the only one of my kind here in the Satellite. If I have any chance of finding the Autobots, I will aid you in settling your score with your former friend, and find more clues in the more metropolitan areas.** "

"Thank you Optimus. I know you are probably worried for your friends."

" **I am. However, I believe it is best if I were to remain the guise of your Runner for a while. I am not entirely sure if this place is void of Decepticons.** "

"I'll be on the lookout for them." Yusei spoke out. "But I also promise as soon as I'm done with Jack, I'll help you find your friends."

Optimus nodded in thanks as he looked back towards the city, his blue eyes shining as he looked over to the proud Autobot symbol he wore on his shoulders. " **Thank you. However… I fear that perhaps there may be more to this than meets the eye.** "

* * *

 **{Author's Note}**

 **And Done! This starts the little one shot (AND I MEAN IT) that starts the interesting tale of the Transformers in the Yugioh 5d's universe.**

 **It is kinda left field, but a friend of mine and I were playing around with the idea of…**

" **What if Optimus Prime was Yusei Fudo's Duel Runner?"**

 **Then this happened! If you want to start this story for your own, then go for it. Just be sure to PM me if you want to get this idea. Granted if you do so anyway, I will feel really bad since I couldn't do anything about it really but report or something, yet if you do ask for permission, I did write some outlined ideas of how the plot would have went if I had wrote this as a full story, which I will never do.**

 **So anyway, Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays for all my readers, sorry for not posting this week on any of my main stories, but seriously? I'm kicking back and relaxing this week. Maybe the week before New Years I might post, but unlikely.**

 **But just in case, see you guys in the new year. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
